


Breakfast Thing (We Are So Not a Club)

by Phantomschild



Category: Supernatural, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Adam is Brian, Boohoo, Cas is Claire Standish, Dean is Bender, Gabriel is Allison, M/M, Michael's Not there but Adam talks about him, Sam is Andrew, Why Did I Write This?, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' What do you get when you put Five teenagers in School, on a Saturday?<br/>You get us, We're the Breakfast Club.'</p><p>Dean ripped the pen from Sam's hand and scratched out what he had written. "Dude, you're making us sound like trophy wives, talking about how are husbands don't love us enough." Thrusting the pen at Adam he said, "You write the stupid letter."</p><p>"Fine. Just don't come running to me when it turns out really shitty." Adam slid the paper away from Sam and began to write.<br/>"Dear Mr. Walker..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Here, Now What?

 

 

 

> "...and these children that you spit on,
> 
> as they try to change their worlds are
> 
> immune to your consultations.
> 
> They're quite aware of what they're going through...
> 
> \- David Bowie"

* * *

Saturday...March 24, 1984. Kansas High School, Kansas City, Kansas.

Dear Mr. Walker...

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong,what we did was wrong.

But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care?

You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.

You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal.

Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed...

* * *

 

  "I can't believe you can't get me out of this." Castiel Novak glared at his father, grabbing his satchel from the back of his Lincoln. Yes,  _his Lincoln,_ Castiel had saved up three months worth of his allowance so he could by the car three weeks before its release date.  _Fat lot of good that did, I can't even drive the stupid thing_ Castiel thought angrily. "I mean, it's absurd, I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything."

  "I'd be glad to get you out of this," Chuck falsely smiled at his son. "Just tell me what you were doing on the roof of the school." When Castiel pressed his mouth into an even smaller line Chuck groaned. "Have a good day son, I'll be here when you get out."

Castiel felt his teeth clack against each other as he gave his father a sharp, and snark filled goodbye before he stormed from his car and towards what he thought would be the  _worst_ day of his entire life.

* * *

 

 Adam Milligan looked out the window of his mother's 1970 volvo, hands digging into the side of his bag as he wished he wondered how long it would take him to walk home. After all, his mom was on duty Saturday's and at this very moment she was risking her job to drive Adam to School; and that was the last place either of them wanted to be. 

 "So, is this gonna be the first time or the last time that we do this?" Kate asked, hoping for the latter. When he didn't answer, she looked back at Adam and cleared her throat. "Adam?"

Head snapping up, Adam looked around in confusion before her words hit him. Pulling his bag closer to himself, Adam mumbled a quick "Last..." 

 "That's my good little doctor." Adam smiled at the nickname. Kate had started calling him that when he was ten and he told her that he wanted to be a Doctor. "Now get in there and use the time you've been given to study hard and grow your brain."

"That's not what...," Adam cut himself off, he could tell his mom wasn't listening from the way she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "Yeah, okay. Love you Mom." Popping the door open, Adam pushed his way from the cramped car and shuffled his way towards hours of boredom.

* * *

 

  John Winchester pulled up to the curb of his old high school, his tallest and possibly best behaved son in the passenger seat. Well, John couldn't really say that because he didn't know Adam too well but the kid didn't matter to him unless Kat or whatever her name was came after him for child support. No, as far as he was concerned John Winchester had sired two healthy boys and one mistake.

  Cutting the engine of his '67 Chevy Impala, John looked over at Sam and sighed. His boy didn't look too happy about being stuck here, after all, he had to miss out on hunting. "Hey, I screwed around as a kid too. Guys screw around and that's fine, great even." Johns' chuckle was a little forced but it was enough to draw a smile from Sam. Leaning closer he whispered, "Just don't get caught."

 "Yeah, I know." Sam grimaced and ran a hand across the back of his neck before continuing. "Dean already reamed me, alright? He even read me the riot act, didn't miss a single word."

 The fact that Sam was more willing to listen to his dumbass brother infuriated John. "You wanna miss a hunt? Huh, you wanna blow your ride? Because no one is going to give a scholarship to a disciplinary case."

 "You sure you're talking about me, 'cause that sounds a bit more like Dean than me." Sam snatched his duffel bag up from between his feet before he shoved open the passenger door. Looking back at his father, Sam sneered. "Y'know there's more to life than hunting."

Getting out of the car, Sam continued, "Would it really be too shocking if I told you I don't want to be a professional hunter? Because I don't! I honestly want  _nothing_ to do with hunting!"

 Johns' face was beet red and he was about to explode on Sam. The little shit didn't know anything and John was about to show him that. But before he could get a word in edgewise, Sam had slammed the door shut before letting out a quick, "Don't bother picking me up! I'll walk with Dean."

 Not wanting to stick around long enough for his dad to regroup himself, Sam ran into the school.

* * *

                

  Dean _Motherfucking_ Winchester stepped from the concrete sidewalk and onto the rough, unpaved road that sat next to the high school, smirking as the dim turning right light flickered on and off. _What_   _Dumbass is driving,_ Dean asked himself as the car steadily moved closer towards him, _this street only has one turn and it's left_. But when the car, a '67 Chevy Impala, was close enough Dean recognized his father in the driver's seat. "That explains it." Dean mused aloud, smirking as the car drew dangerously close. John Winchester may have wanted to kill Dean but he wasn't stupid enough to do it in a school parking lot with witnesses. Oh yeah, Dean had definitely noticed the kid following him, the guy wasn't exactly subtle.

  Gabriel Novak, not to be thought of as the aforementioned twat Castiel's brother but as his cousin, watched as Winchester number Not-Hot-Enough continued down the road, as the angry bear behind the wheel slammed on his brakes, coming to a fucking halt  _right_ at the elder Winchester's bowlegged kneecap. _Winchester didn't even flinch_ , Gabriel had to give the guy his props, _he has got to have some big chops._

  Gabriel smiled as Dean-y Bo Beany the Meany calmly strolled back onto the sidewalk and into the School. Deciding to give the Angry, huffy-puffy, dragon a little send off, Gabriel walked to the man's open window and threw in a handful of glitter before walking off towards the school, a skip in his step.

 When he finally got passed the entrance and into the school's vast hallways, Gabriel set his stuffed messenger bag down and knelt down as if he were tying his shoe. In reality he was checking his bottom left pocket for a  _very_ important 'package.'

After he was satisfied with the item on his person, Gabriel shuffled to his feet, grabbed his bag and entered the library.

 

 

 


	2. Dick Potato Principals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library, Assbutt assistant principals, Seriously Gordon's a Dick Potato.

  Castiel sighed when he finally found the library. Granted, he had come here before but he usually came in from the computer lab. Looking around the room, Castiel spotted six tables in two neat rows of three. Deciding that he should be up front to separate himself from the delinquents, Castiel dropped his satchel down besides one of the first desks before planting himself down behind said table.

  After ten minutes of awkward silence Castiel began to wonder if anyone else was coming. Had he gotten the date wrong? Or was his punishment to sit in solitude for hours on end? 'If no one else is going to show up,' Castiel mused to himself, 'I'll just go and continue my rooftop work.' Before he could get up to leave, the large entry doors were pushed open and a blonde boy nervously shuffled into the room. He had the biggest backpack Castiel had ever seen, it must have weighed a literal ton.

 Adam had taken a few extra minutes to grab a book from his locker before heading to his actual destination. It wasn't like he had to look hard, the library had become his safe haven the moment he first set foot on the school grounds. Wiping the nervous sweat he had worked up off of his hand, Adam grabbed the door handle and pulled it open to reveal that the library already had an occupant. 'Huh, kinda thought I'd be the first one to get here.' Raising his shoulders slightly, Adam shuffled past the blue-eyed I'm-gonna-kill-you death stare guy and sat at the table behind him, backpack and some of its contents spilling over the rest of the table.

 The boys didn't have to wait long before the jock of the school came jogging into the vast room. Sam hadn't stopped running, afraid that John would come tearing after him. At least Sam knew the people in the room. Adam, he knew because John had told him that Adam was his brother when the kid's mom had to go to work and she couldn't take the boy too. Yeah, things were _really_ awkward between them, but only because Sam was mad at his dad for moving on so quickly after the fire had taken his own mother. Sam had at least four Advanced Placement classes with Castiel and while they never spoke, Sam decided it would be a better idea to sit with him in regular silence than to sit by Adam in tense silence. Dropping his duffel bag on the floor, Sam slid into the seat by Castiel, giving the boy a quick nod on his way down.

 The next few minutes passed with an almost hostile but still relaxed atmosphere. Castiel was ready to turn around and snap the pencil that Adam was tapping away with and Sam wouldn't stop fidgeting. Castiel could feel new dents in the table from where he dragged his fingers.

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

 "Oh for the love of all that is holy!" Castiel moved so fast that Sam could feel the whiplash radiating off of him. Richy M'cRich's hand was centimeters from the pencil when the library doors were once more flung open.

 Dean felt like a Boss Ass _Motherfucking_ Bitch when every eye was on him. Smirking at everyone Dean cleared his throat as he took a detour to his left and grabbed a few things from the Checkout desk. Turning back to the tables, Dean waltzed up to the table which held his littlest 'brother' and cleared his throat. "You mind if I sit here?" When the boy nodded and removed his bag, Dean shook his head and tried again, "You mind if I sit here,  _alone_?"

 Adam's face scrunched up in reluctant disappointment. He thought that when Dean had asked to sit with him maybe the older boy had decided to forgive Adam for  _whatever_ it was that he had done. Of course, Adam couldn't have been more idiotic by thinking that. All Dean wanted was a seat closer to his actual brother and access to multiple escape routes. Adam had calculated at least four. Hefting his bag onto his shoulders, Adam did another quick shuffle to the table across from Sam's.

 Castiel watched the entire ordeal, and his face would've been a mask of emotionlessness if his eyes weren't burning with anger. When the leather clad boy turned to look at him, Castiel's lip curled in disgust while his curled into a smirk. He could feel the green-eyed monster before him rake its eyes over his own form and he shuddered in abhorrence.  

Licking his bottom lip, Dean leaned over his table and into Blue Eye's space before saying, "Y'know, last time someone looked at me like that I got laid." That did it, the suited boy was facing the front of the room in a matter of seconds. Dean smirked to himself as he proved his feet onto Adam's old chair.

 Unannounced to the rest of the room, Gabriel slipped in from a small exit under the stairway and slunk to one of the tables in the back row. Gently setting his messenger bag down, the shortest boy in the room maneuvered his coat so he wouldn't sit on any of it before he placed his bottom in a chair. As soon as Gabriel found a comfortable position, the library doors burst open and in walked Mr. Walker.

* * *

 (Yes)

  Gordon Walker, the most hated man in the entire school district. He was also Kansas Highschool's assistant principal but the way he pranced around you'd think he owned the place. The man had tried to get his  _wife_ fired because she was about to report him for abusing his power. Needless to say Mr.Walker is now single.

 And he seemed  _pissed._ Dean didn't know who had crapped in his coffee this morning but he would be glad to give them a high five. A pissy Walker meant the possibility of a fight breaking out between himself and the other man. Dean had taken so much shit from this dude and whenever he told people no one believed him. But today, today would be different. Dean had saved up his money from working at the Singer Salvage Yard for the passed few months just so he could buy the tape recorder he had in his pocket and now he was gonna make Walker pay.

 "Well, well, well. I'd like to congratulate you all for making it on time." Gordon swaggered over to a rolly chair placed by a bookshelf before rolling it in front of the kids and throwing a stack of papers on it.

 "Sir?" Castiel's hand shot up like a rocket, "You're twenty minutes la-"

"I do not want to be here. I didn't take up my position as an assistant principal for a bunch of snot nosed no good jackasses to ruin my Saturday because they felt like  they needed to skip out in their history class." Gordon glared at Dean.  "Now," Looking down at his watch Walker continued, "It is seven-oh-six which gives you exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to ponder over why you're here."

Gabriel threw a handful of M&M's into the air before catching them all in his mouth with a loud * _Crunch*_  

"There will be  _no_ eating in this library, so if you would please, bring me that." Gordon snapped at the emo looking idiot in the back, hand open and waiting.

 Reluctantly getting out of his seat, Gabriel slipped his hand into one of his coats many pockets and sneakily put crushed ghost pepper into the packet of chocolates. Walking up to the King of Dumb Fucks, Gabe dropped the bag into Walker's waiting hand before swiftly retreating to his seat.

 "There will be no talking!" Gordon slammed his hand down on Sam and Castiel's desk. "You may  _not_ leave your seats!" He gave Adam a pointed glare. "And you," Walker stood at the edge of Dean's table, hand gripping the chair he had his feet on. "May not sleep." Tugging the chair away, Gordon walked back to the front of the room and grabbed the papers from earlier.

 "I want an essay with at least one thousand words telling me who you think you are." Handing out the papers he gave Dean a death glare. "And that does not mean you can write one single word a thousand times. I want a real essay, we clear Winchester?"

That drew a yes from both Dean and Sam.

Turning his evil gaze onto the jock with obviously no brain Walker said, "Excuse you?"

 Sam nervously cleared his throat and stuttered out, "W-well I'm a Winchester too, sir." 

 Gordon's face dropped down in disbelief. "Are you shittin' me? And don't give me no lip."

"No sir." Sam's face felt like a heat wave. "D-dean's my brother."

"Well isn't that fuckin' wonderful!" Walker exclaimed, practically drowning his words in sarcasm. "I'm gonna need you to move over there. No way am I having you anywhere near him."

Sam grudgingly grabbed his duffle and stomped over to the only free table.

 "Now get started people. And remember, I'm right across the hallway and I hear _everything."_ With that, Gordon left the room considerably pissy-er than he was earlier.

 "He needs to get that stick out of his ass." Everyone sniggered as Adam's face turned a deep red. 


	3. I am a M&M Eating Walrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe really likes those M&M's, Dean really needs to punch him. Also, Frustrated Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Midterms week and I had to cut this chapter short. Like Reeeeeeally short, this chapter was going to be like 4 thousand words buuuut now its like 1 thousand words. So Sorry.

  Dean shifted in his seat, ass having gone numb after only ten minutes of sitting. Being still didn't suit Dean, he knew that staying still made for an easy target, but he remained as still as he could. Well, that was until a loud  _*Crunch, Crunch*_  interrupted his erratic thought pattern. Dean felt his eyelid twitch, No, the eldest boy felt his foot tap the carpeted floor, _I can handle a little chewing, I mean Gordon took his candy so Fluff-Ball must not have much left._

But after at  _least_  twenty more * _crunches*_ Dean wasn't the only one irritated with Emo-Crackheads' chewing. Looking up from his table, Sam turned to look at the weirdo in the back,  _Oh my god how is that bag still filled?! He's been eating for like the past ten minutes!_ He was about to say something but Dean beat him to the punch.

 "Dude if you don't stop eating those you won't have enough room for my fist when I shove it down your throat!" Dean was twisted around, glaring at Puff the Magic Dickwad with a fist raised.

 Gabriel's reply was simple enough. He  _spat_ three crunched M &Ms at Dean, a wide smile on his twisted lips. "I always have room for more."

"I've seen you before," Dean wracked his brain, face scrunched in concentration. A light bulb flickered to life and Dean prepared to announce exactly where he knew Gabriel from, but when he met the boy's eyes; he saw that they were filled with a warning to 'Stop or be Stopped'. Dean nodded in understanding and lied. "I just can't remember where." 

 "Who do I think I am? Who are you? No, who are you?" Adam picked up his pencil and a pen, making the objects argue while the other's squabbled. Throwing his pen down, Adam rubbed his free hand over his face. "I'm a walrus, that's what I am. Oh God, if I can't even right a paper, how am I ever supposed to become a doctor?"

 Dean, who had caught Adam's last words, looked at his would-be brother in confusion. _When did Adam decide that he wanted to be a Doctor?_ Dean continued to stare while Adam's face turned red with embarrassment.  _He told me he wanted to be a firefighter when he was like eight. But I did yell at him for it._

* * *

  _*FlashBack Thing OooooOOOooooo(Ghosty-Ghosty Wavy-wavy arms)*_

              (That's the youngest I can find)

  "Dean." John addressed his eldest son, gripping his youngest by the shoulder. "I need you to watch Adam for awhile. I gotta drop Sam off at Jo's for their playdate." John hadn't started teaching Sam how to hunt yet and Dean was still his star pupil. In truth, John had set up the playdate so he could go to the bar with a few friends. "I'll be back in a few hours. And get those markers outta yer face."

  "Sorry." Dean spat the marker from his mouth, pulling them from his ears as well. "I'd be _glad_ to watch him." He gave his father a quick smile, eyes betraying how much he  _didn't_ want to watch the boy. 

 "That's my boy." John smiled at his good little soldier before addressing his bastard son. "Behave while I'm out or I'll tell your momma you were bad." With that, John left the two alone.

 After about five seconds of silence, eight year-old Adam decided to ignore the heavy awkwardness in the room as he threw himself onto the couch beside Dean. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."  _Great,_ Dean thought to himself,  _it's the questions game._ Sighing, Dean waited for the next question.

"Mines blue too!" Adam bounced in joy.  _We like the same colour! That means we could be friends!_ Adam's momma had always taught him that friends had to have  _at least_ one thing in common. "What's your favourite candy?" _  
_

 "I don't know. All of them, I guess." Dean was already tired of answering questions, he wasn't a fortune teller or a priest.

"Oh." Adam had been looking for a more specific answer. "My favourite is butterscotch." Adam stuck his hand in his pocket and played with two of the wrapped candies. "I like all kinds of candy too, except for chocolate."

 "What kind of kid doesn't like chocolate!?" Dean looked at Adam incredulously. "Are you allergic or something? 'Cause that's a  _lame_ allergy."

"No." Adam mumbled. It was a lie, Adam had a  _very_ bad allergy to chocolate. If he ate any Adam would be choking within seconds, dead within a minute. Trying to move past the moment, Adam pulled the candies from his pocket and offered Dean one. "D-do you want a butterscotch?" _  
_

 Dean stared at the tempting candy before he stilled himself. "I hate butterscotch."

 Adam's face scrunched in confusion. "But you said you loved all kinds of candy."

 "I didn't say I _loved_ anything, love is for babies." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "'Sides, butterscotch is a girl candy."

 "Nu-uh!" Adam frowned at Dean. "There's nothin' girly 'bout butterscotch." 

 When the boy stopped talking, Dean could feel victory in his grasp. But as the fate's would have it, victory was not in Dean's cards.

 "What d'ya wanna be when you grow up?" Adam looked at Dean expectantly, intending to pull this one last answer out of his new brother before leaving him in peace.  _Never ask anyone more than three questions unless they ask you to,_ Adam's momma had told him that,  _Or you're gonna make 'em mad_.

 "I wanna be a Fireman, okay?" Dean could feel the frustration bleed from his pores.  _Why can't this kid be normal and play twenty million questions with his imaginary friend!?_ Dean huffed and looked at the turned off tv. "Now would you stop asking so many da-"

 "I wanna be a fireman too!" Adam got closer to Dean, excitement pulsing through his veins. "Maybe we could be firemen together!" 

 "Stop it!" Dean jumped off the couch and grabbed Adam by the arm. Shaking his 'brother' hard, Dean shouted, "Stop saying that you like everything that I do!"

 "O-ow!" Adam struggled to make his brother stop shaking him. "Stop shaking me! You're not supposed to hurt your family!"

 "Oh fuck no!" Dean released Adam so fast you would've thought he'd been shocked. "We are not family, you're just what happened when my dad got so drunk he couldn't tell left from right! You are a mistake, and you are most definitely  _not_ my brother." Dean looked down at the boy in disgust before storming from the room.

 Adam was found in a tree three hours later, eyes shining and cheeks red; it took a call to his mother along with the promise of butterscotch. Dean was grounded for a month but when he complained about missing out on a hunting trip, John reduced his punishment to no tv for a week.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I'm Baaaack. heh..heh...heh. I literally no idea why I haven't updated in like, an EON. Sooooo here ya' go.

Adam was getting  _ really _ tired of Dean's staring. Seriously if he didn't stop Dean's eyes were gonna dry up and fall out of his head. Deciding that enough was enough, Adam licked his bottom lip, gave Dean the hardest glare that he could and said, "It's the shits, right?"

Dean snapped out of his little daydream and growled at Adam.  _ And I was thinking about giving you a second chance? _ Turning away from the study addict, Dean crumpled up his essay paper and threw it at Mr.Pompous & Pretty. Not that Dean thought he was pretty. There was no way that someone as petty and so full of himself could be attractive to Dean. Not the way his blue eyes would shine and sparkle or how his head would tilt just the right way when he was confused. No, Dean didn't even like the way Cas' nose crinkled when he laughed or how his hair lay askew when he fell asleep in Ms.Harvell's class. Cas had ruined all of that in eighth grade.

Dean and Castiel had been friends, in fact they were  _ best _ friends. If you were to look at the two boys you would've thought them to be brothers instead of friends. But that was all before Castiel's father had become rich, before Dean had realised how terrible his father was, before Cas had turned a douche that only cared about how much someone had. But all of that disappeared with Dean's respect for his father and Castiel's gain in social status. Now, Dean couldn't stand Castiel or the way he would talk down to  _ everyone _ . God, Cas was such an asshole to the kids that didn't have as much money as him. There was even a rumor that he tried to buy an 100 from a teacher; and Dean had a sneaking suspicion that the teacher had accepted.

Speaking of the queen bee, Castiel hadn't even bothered to turn in his direction before scoffing at his 'petty' paper throwing. Dean shrugged and sat back before bellowing out the, "Nah nah nah," part of the Batman song before cutting himself off as Cas muttered something about "Unbelievable circumstances."

"Oh shit, man!" That caught his attention, along with Sam's. "What happens when we need to piss!?"

Castiel's face contorted in disgust, nose crinkling as his eyebrows pulled together. "Oh please don't..."

Dean grinned, knowing that he'd finally gotten under Cas' skin. Sitting up slightly, Dean sighed before shrugging and pulling at his fly. "If you gotta go," Dean shimmied his hips in an attempt to make Castiel think he was actually gonna take a piss. "Then you gotta go!"

Dean's little show had managed to attract everyone else's attention, well Gabriel seemed to be the exception. Whatever was in that dudes pocket must have been really  _ really _ interesting. Dean looked over at Sam, his brother's face turning red as his anger grew.

"Dude! You are not  _ urinating _ in here!" Sam turned around in his chair and glared at his brother. Why did Dean have to be such a dick about everything?! Why couldn’t he just sit there and be do his paper like a normal person?!  _ Oh wait _ , Sam thought to himself,  _ Dean isn’t normal. _

“Shh! You know talking makes it crawl back up!” Dean grinned as he watched Castiel’s face turn a light green. He was glad to know that Castiel’s gag reflex was still as easily triggered as it was when they were eight.

Obviously, Sam still hadn’t managed to wrangle in his anger issues as the next words to seep past his lips were, “You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!”

Dean gasped as if realizing something so monumental that it would change his life before saying, “Y’know, you’re pretty sexy when you get angry.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his little brother before pushing his hand out and scratching at the air. “Grrrrr.”

Dean looked away from the two before turning his attention to the youngest of the group. “Hey, homeboy?” When Adam pointed towards himself, Dean nodded his head slowly before continuing, “Why don't you go close that door. We'll help the prom queen- get the stick out of her ass.”

Castiel felt his eyebrow twitch as he forced himself to stay calm.  _ He’s just trying to get a rise out of you _ , he thought to himself,  _ don’t react; just stay calm. _

Sam rolled his eyes before barking out a quick, “Hey!” Seeing that Dean wasn’t going to respond he tried again. “Hey!”

Dean slowly looked away from Adam to glare at Sam. “What?”

Sam jabbed his index finger out at Dean before stage whispering, “If I lose my temper, you are totaled!”

Dean raised his eyebrows, eyes going wide in a mocking fashion, “Totally?”

Sam groaned and fell back slightly, recognizing his brother’s childish antics. “Yeah, totally.” Turning towards his table companion, Sam went to speak but Castiel got there first.

“Why won’t you just  _ shut up! _ Nobody here is interested in what you’re saying!” Castiel’s crystal blue eyes were alight with fire, and in all honesty it made Dean happy to know that his ex-best friend still retained some personality rather than the dull empty headedness that the raven haired boy would show his ‘friends’.

“Seriously Dean.” Dean’s eyes flicked to his baby brother’s but the younger boy’s attention had moved back to Castiel. The elder Winchester frowned when he heard Sam grumble, “He’s just being an assface. Ignore him.”

Castiel turned away from the man, yes Dean Winchester was a man to Castiel; how could he not be? _ I mean, there’s can be no real debate over whether Winchester is a man or not, everyone would agree if they could seen him shirtless.  _ Shaking those thoughts from his head, the pristine boy answered the younger, not as much of a man, Winchester. “I know. Trust me, I know.”


	5. Important Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is an Author's Note and Im sorry that it's not a new chapter. But I Do have a chapter on the way.

So I am going to be gone for awhile. I swear, I have a chapter but I need to take some personal time.  I'll update at some point, but I have to fix my life first.

 

 

 

 

**If you are triggered by death or the death of a parent then stop reading here.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At 8am today, my father passed in a head on car crash. Myself and my two siblings (One older and the other only 9) lived with my dad; my mother lives in Virginia. I can't stand the thought of having to leave my home. I do not want my young sibling to be ripped from the only place he knows, _especially_  if he'll be taken to a place he's never been and with a women he DOES NOT KNOW. I don't want my family to fall apart like it is. I don't want my dad to be gone. I need him to be here, i love him so much and now we might not even be able to bury him. If he gets cremated I'll be devastated. I might not have his faith, but it was against his religion to be cremated and there's nothing I can do to help. My family is dirt poor, and my life (as I know it) is quite literally over. I just want my dad.


	6. Don't Lie. You're Bad at it

Dean (not one to back down) cleared his throat, pulled himself up, looked towards the ceiling; and in a very clear voice said, “Wonder what little Sammy did to get in here. Maybe he forgot to wash his jock?”

“Oh my god!-”

“Hey!” Adam’s voice rose over Castiel’s low voice, silence ringing out as the shock of hearing the boy’s ‘angry’ voice. Slumping down, scarlet blooming across his cheeks, Adam let out a small cough. “Uhh. I, uhm, sh-shouldn’t we just work on our papers?”

Sam rolled his eyes before looking at Dean. The asshole was just sitting there, a smug smile across his lips. “Look, just because you practically live here doesn’t give you the right to be a dick to everyone else here.” His words hadn’t done anything to sway Dean; if anything the boy looked even smug-er. Maybe appeasing his brother would help. If Sam fed him some line about failing history, it would work, right? “I just haven’t been doing my history, okay?”

Wrong

“That’s bullshit, Sammy!” Fists slamming down onto the table, Dean felt the urge to throw something. Sure Sam had lied to him before but that was when he was a kid. He had always been scared of their dad getting angry… And Dean had always been there to fix it.

* * *

 

_ “Sammy?!” having heard the sound of shattering, an eight year old Dean rushed into the house’s only bathroom. He found his brother, freshly four; face round with baby fat, crying on the floor. Next to him was a shattered, elephant shaped soap dish. It was the one Dean had picked out for his mom when he was 3. Clarity struck the boy as he realized what must of happened. What he didn’t understand was why the normally carefree preschooler was practically sobbing against the toilet. “What’s wrong, Sammy?” _

_ Gently, as gentle as a second grader could, Dean pushed the broken pieces of glass away from his brother before grabbing the boy’s hand. Pulling Sam out of the room, Dean sat the small boy on the nearby couch. Dean tried to console his brother saying, “It’s ok, kiddo. You didn’t mean to do it.” _

_ Dean knew it was a lie, his father would be enraged and Sam would suffer. Sam, imperceptibly smart for a 4 year-old, knew it too. “D-dad’s gonna be so mad!”, the boy sobbed into Dean’s shirt.  _

_ “Hey, you’re gonna be fine. I’ll-” Dean cut himself off, knowing that Sam would refuse his offer. Coming up with the best lie an eight year old could, Dean said: “I’ll just glue it back together. Dad’ll never notice.” Sam’s face brightened immediately. The toddler gripped Dean in a tight hug before running off to play with his stuffed moose. _

_ Sighing, Dean went back to the restroom and cleaned up what he could of the shattered glass. When his father arrived home, smelling of cheap whiskey, Dean explained how he had broken the dish; sobbing out how it had been an accident. John hadn't believed him. _

_ Dean was pulled from school for a week while the swollen bruises, an array of purples and greens, on his face faded away. _

* * *

 

“The hell is goin’ on in there?!” Gordon yelled from his office chair, not bothering to get up to investigate. Silence met his annoyed voice. “Little shit fucks.” Snorting, the assistant principal settled back and continued his internet “perusing”.

* * *

 

Giving up on bothering the Prude fest, Dean slipped away from his table and walked towards the library's entrance. “What d’ya say we close that door.” Dean turned back to face the others, a charming smile gracing his face. “I mean, we can't very well have a party with Gordon checking in on us every few seconds.

Adam quietly groaned to himself before saying, “You know that the door is supposed to stay open.”

“So what? Who cares abou-?” Dean was cut off by his jockey brother.

“So the doors stay open! There are four other people in here Dean-”. Sam growled when Dean cut him off in return.

“Oh! So you  _ can _ count? I thought all of those concussions had knocked any intelligence you had out of you!” Dean was getting tired of Sam treating him like crap.

“Like you're one to talk!” Sam let out a harsh laugh before continuing, “You know what Dean… you don't even count.” Sam knew that he needed to stop but he couldn't find it in himself to care. “I mean, if you disappeared  _ forever _ it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well as not even exist at school.”

Dean hid his anguish with a cynical reply. “Well I'll just go and rejoin the hunting team then.” Looking at Castiel, he added, “And the prep club. Lol maybe even Student Council.”

Castiel let out a bark of laughter. “No. They wouldn't take you.”

“Ouch” Dean didn't sound the slightest bit hurt.

“You know why people like you knock everything?” Dean rolled his eyes, muttering, “This should be good.” as Castiel continued. “It's because you're afraid. Afraid that they won't accept you. Because you don't belong anywhere.”

Dean was stunned into silence as Adam whispered, “I'm in the maths club…”

Always quick to recover, Dean spat back, “or maybe it’s because it’s all the people in those clubs are assholes?”

Castiel retorted with, “You wouldn’t know, you don’t even know any of  _ us _ .” He indicated the three other people in the room as Adam continued, “And the physics club.”

Dean held up a hand, causing Castiel to pause. “S’cuse me a sec.” Looking at Adam, the boy was staring at his own blank paper. “What are you babbling about?”

Adam felt like a deer caught in the headlights as he stuttered out, “W-well… I-I said… I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club… physics club.” He trailed off, face red as a beet.

Dean’s eyebrows rose. He knew Adam was smart, but that many clubs was trying to hard. “And what do you do in the physics club?”

“Well um, “ Adam felt sweat on his brow as he scrounged for the right words. “A-at the end of the year we sorta throw this banquet party at the,uhm, the Hilton.”

“Oh so you get loaded and party?” Dean was starting to zone out. He was so out of it he thought he heard the sounds of a dog.

“Well, no. We get dressed up,” Adam realized how boring he sounded, “but we don’t get high or anything.”

“Not everyone likes to get high Winchester.” Castiel’s glare practically tripled in intensity.

“Hey, you guys keep up your talking and Gordon's gonna come back”  Sam shook his head at the two ex-friends. “I’ve got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it because you two decided to squabble like an old married couple.”

“Missing a whole hunting meet!” Dean gasped in faux horror before making his way to the doors. If I pull this screw out-

The door closed with an almighty WHAM!


	7. Shorts Munching and Puppy Chow

WHAM!

Gordon bolted from his office, falling onto his ass as he tripped over the wet floor sign.  After dusting himself off he shoved the library door wide open. “Who closed this door?!”

Scanning the room, he found Winchester awkwardly crammed between Novak and his younger brother. “Why is the door closed Winchester?”

“How am I s’posed to know? We’re not s’posed to move right? I think a screw mighta fallen out.” Dean nudged Cas, nodding slightly.

Castiel cleared his throat. He had never been good with lying. “Uhm. We-it… we were just sitting here and it closed on its own?” He didn’t sound very sure of himself.

Gordon glared at the other students and asked, again. “One last chance. Who. Closed. That. Door?”

When silence met him, Gordon growled before marching past the occupied desks till he reached Gabriel. “Who?”

Instead of responding, Gabriel gave a small squeak before slamming his reddened face down onto his desk. He silently reached down into his pocket, petting the ball of fuzz he had snuck in, while Dean said, “Uh yeah, he doesn’t talk.”

“Oh come on!” Gordon marched back to Dean’s table and held out his hand. “Gimme the screw.”

“But I don’t-” Dean was cut off by Gordon’s angry voice.

“Keep it up and I’m gonna give you a month's worth of detention.” Gordon looked around, gaze locking onto a bookshelf that had been filled with magazines.”You” He pointed to Sam before crooking his finger in a, “come-hither” gesture. “Come help me move this shelf.”

As the two struggled to move the shelf between the doors, the rest of the group sniggering in glee, Dean coughed and said, “Sir? Isn’t that hazardous?” Dean leaned forward, shit eating grin in place, “What if there was a fire?”

Gordon stopped in his place. “What were you thinking Winchester?” He glared at Sam. “Put this thing back.”

“Sir?” It was Adam that stopped Gordon this time. “The library is equipped with fire escapes at both ends.” But his words went unnoticed as Gordon gestured for Sam to return to his seat.

“Next screw that falls out will be on your head, Winchester” Gordon glared at Dean’s smiling face before turning to leave.

“Eat my shorts.” Dean was tired of dealing with Gordon’s crap. Just because Dean dressed like a thug, it didn’t mean he  _ was _ a thug. The skills that had adorned his face was gone, replaced with a murderous glare.

Whiping around, Gordon cupped his ear and asked, “What was that?”

“Eat my shorts!” Dean practically spat at the man.

“There's another detention. You keep going and I'll have you here till you're 30.” And Dean did indeed keep going until he accumulated-

“It's seven days of detention, including the one from earlier.” Adam helpfully commented after Gordon asked for the number.

“Eight Saturday's of detention!” Gordon ignored the comment before turning to Adam saying, “Stay out of this”

“But it's only seven-

“Shut it Peewee.” Pointing to Dean, he said “You're mine for two months.”

“Wonderful!” Dean's fake smile came out. “I'm so thrilled.”

“Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe.You know something, Bender?  You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people.  You might be better off.” Looking to the other's Gordon said, “Alright, that's it!  I'm going to be right outside those doors.  The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls” Dean mouthed the last three words along with Gordon before the old pissbaby stormed away.

As soon as the door was closed Dean let out a loud and pained, “FUCK YOU!”

Up against a papyrus yellow wall a large clock clicked slowly past 7:45.  Dean could be found lighting his shoe on fire and then lighting his essay paper on fire. Castiel sat thinking before flipping his paper over and drawing a picture, glancing back to Dean every few pencil strokes. Sam and Adam had both drifted off while Gabriel was occupied by one of his endless pockets. By 8:50 everyone (sans Gabriel) fell asleep, Dean using his burnt shoe as a pillow while Castiel had lain his trenchcoat over his head to block out the light.

Speaking of Gabriel. The lone teen had left his seat and could be found on top of his desk, a small Welsh Corgi in his lap. “Hiya Max.” He scratched the pup behind the ears before prokuring a medium sized baggy (full of puppy chow) from one of his many pockets along with a bowl. “Sorry about the whole stuffed in a pocket thing,” the dog glared at him. “Oh c’mon, if I hadn't, Gord-o would've snatched you faster than a bat outta hell. You know it's true.” After Max had consumed his meal, Gabriel gently placed the puppy back in his pocket before laying down, still on top of the table, for a nap.


End file.
